The Angry Birds Go Rio
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Flock travel Rio where they meet Jewel, Blu, Pedro, Nico, Rafael and Luiz. They team up together and they begin a perilous adventure to get Blu back to freedom - and Linda. This is based on the movie "Rio" and the Angry Birds Rio Game. And starring the Angry Birds from the Angry Birds Toons.
1. Real In Rio

**Chapter 1.**

 **Real in Rio**

In Rio as it was a beautiful day all of the birds of the Rio rainforest were singing happily.

 **[Real in Rio]**

All the birds of a feather

Do what we love most of all

We are the best at rhythm and laughter

That's why we love Carnival!

Call so clear we can sing to

Sun and nature's big moon

Dance to the music Passion and Love

Show us the best you can do!

In a hole in a tree a sleeping baby Spix's Macaw woke up by the sound of the song and began dancing to the song.

Everyone here is on fire

Get up and join in the fun

Dance with a stranger

Romance and danger

Magic can happen

For real in Rio

In Rio

All by itself

You can't see it coming

You can't find it

Anywhere else!

It's real in Rio

And know something else

You can't feel it happening

You can't feel it all by yourself!

Suddenly a net trapped two parrots causing the baby hatchling to quiver with fright. As more traps caged more Rio birds, the fleeing birds caused the baby hatchling to fall from it's nest in the tree and fall to the ground. A huge cage trapped the poor Macraw in a cage and ended up in a cargo plane.

As the Cargo plane took off into the sky, a Rio travel poster went flying from the plane and flew across the Atlantic Ocean and landed on a small island where a Red bird named Red was minding his own business when the Rio travel poster landed beside him, he saw it, he pick it up and it read:

 **RIO DE JANEIRO BRAZIL**

He became very excited and quickly rushed off to find the others. Red found Chuck, the Blues, Matilda, Hal, Bomb, Bubbles, Stella and Terence were on the beach of the small island and they had nothing to do.

"Hey guys!" Red shouted running towards them, "Look what I found that will stop us from being bored."

Chuck, the Blues, Matilda, Hal, Bomb, Bubbles, Stella and even Terence all took a look at the Rio travel poster and got very excited and then Chuck said:

"Rio sounds like a great place to visit let's go there!"

"But wait," said Matilda, "How are we going to get there?"

"Simple," said Red, "We hide ourselves inside a crate and that crate that has us inside will be loaded onto a ship that will be heading Rio."

Thinking it was a good idea the Flock went off to find a crate, so their plan could be put into action. Meanwhile the baby Macraw had been put in a box and that box had been left in the street and that box was found by a little girl named Linda, the Macraw was a bit frightened.

"It's okay," said Linda, "It's okay. I'll take care of you."


	2. Blu & Linda

**Chapter 2.**

 **Blu & Linda**

Forty years later, the baby Macaw had grown up into a Spix's Macaw named Blu and his owner Linda owned a shop called:

 **BLUE MACAW BOOKS**

And one day after selling a book to a costumer, Linda was on the phone talking to her mother.

"Yes, Mom," she said while carrying a plate of cookies and hot chocolate, "I'd love to visit, but who would take care of Blu?"

"Mom!" she then said, "They don't have kennels for parrots. Here's your hot chocolate, Blu!"

Blu stopped reading a book he was reading and looked up.

"Just how you like it," said Linda.

Blu got out of his cage and went to his hot chocolate.

"Ahh," he said, "This is the life. The perfect marshmallow – to – cocoa ratio. One, two, three, four, five, six."

He took a sip as a snowball hit the window of the book shop, outside two geese were laughing and one of them was holding a snowball.

"Well, well," said one of them, "If it isn't my favourite nerd bird."

"Very funny," said Blu, "Real mature."

"Hey pet!" shouted the other goose, "Where you migrating to this year? The breakfast nook?"

The Geese laughed as the other goose threw another snowball at the window.

"Throw all the snowballs you want," said Blu, "I'm protected by this magical force – field called glass. It's what keeps us so toasty and warm in here while you guys are out freezing your. . ."

"Na Na Na Na Na," tauted the Geese as they showed their butts to Blu.

"Classy," said Blu as he took a bite of a cookie.

Just then a man came banging into the window of the book shop and slid down the glass onto the ground. Linda had heard the bang on window and went outside to find the man lying on the snow.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm not really built for this weather," he answered as Linda let him into the book shop.

"Are you looking for some books?" she asked him.

"Books?" said the Man, "No. No. I have come 6,000 miles looking for him."

He gestured to Blu and Blu stop eating his cookie in confusion. The Man gave Linda a card which read:

 **CONSERVATION CENTER OF RIO DE JANEIRO**

 **Rio de Janeiro – Brazil**

 **Tulio Monteiro**

 **Doctor of Ornithology**

 **CENTRO de CONSERVACAO AMBIENTAL**

 **Tel . .: [55] 21 5342 – 11004 ext. 6345**

"Doctor of Ornithology?" asked Linda with Confusion.

"He's magnificent," said Tulio and he began making Parrot noises which began to get on Blu's nerves.

"Linda?" said Blu while backing away, "Little help here. Linda!"

Tulio still countined to make Parrot noises and Blu starting Communicating.

"Wow!" said Linda in amazement, "You're actually communicating."

"Yes!" said Tulio, "I introduced myself and shook my tail feathers counter – clockwise thus deferring to his dominance."

"I did not get that at all," said Blu looking at Tulio in Confusion.

"So, Dr. Monteiro. . ." said Linda.

"No "Doctor," said Tulio, "Please, just call me Tulio. You know, your macaw is a very special bird. In fact, as far as we know, Blu is the last male of his kind!"

"Really," asked Linda.

"Yes," said Tulio, "And recently, we found a female and our hope is to bring the two of them together to save their species."

Blu gluped.

"Well, yeah, sure," said Linda, "When can she come over?"

"No, no. She is in Brazil," said Tulio, "Blu must come to Rio de Janeiro."

"Rio? Brazil?" asked Linda, "No. No, no, no. I never let Blu out of my sight. He needs me."

"No. You misunderstand," said Tulio, "It's all arranged. You will be with him every step of the way. And I will be with you."

"Look," said Linda, "I know you're doing your job, but I can't . . . Well, Blu is very particular. And we have our little rountine here and we're not big on travel. Heck, he doesn't even fly!"

"But of course he can fly!" said Tulio snatching Blu from Linda, "He's a perfect specimen."

"What are you doing?" asked Linda.

"Don't worry," said Tulio, "Their natural instincts always take over."

"Wait, wait, wait! No, no!" shouted Linda as Tulio let go of Blu and Blu fell to the floor.

"Well, almost always," said Tulio.

"Blu!" cried Linda.

"What kind of doctor are you?" asked Blu as Linda ran over and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked him as she hugged him.

"Perhaps, he's too domesticated," said Tulio. Linda glared at him.

"It was very nice of you to stop in and squawk around," said Linda as she walked up to Tulio and gave him back the card, "And throw my bird. But now it's time for you to go."

"I'm very sorry. I'm very sorry, but . . . " said Tulio as Linda pushed him towards the door of the bookshop, "Wait, wait, Linda. Linda!"

Linda ignored Tulio and pushed him out.

"This could be our last chance," said Tulio.

"Have a safe flight," said Linda and closed the door.

"Linda, please, listen to me," said Tulio looking through the window of the bookshop, "If we don't do this, his whole species will be gone!"

Tulio pushed the card through the letter box and said:

"Just think about it."

Linda and Blu looked at each other in cornment.


End file.
